Just To Get A Living
by the.teenage.cunt
Summary: What happens when Miley's pop star life comes crashing down, as well as her family life? When she is forced to become a porn star, she is reunited with an old friend. Rated M for sexual content and strong language. R
1. Scene 1 ! Bathroom

Miley sighed. How long would she have to do this for? She looked down at herself. What a terrible outcome of her life. She used to be a famous pop star, practically worshipped by guys and girls everywhere. Now... she was a lowly porn star, just barely getting by. The worst part was having her body exposed all the time. How ashamed her father would be! But he wasn't even alive to see what his daughter was doing. And Jackson? Jackson didn't even care. Nor would he have known, for Miley had taken on the pseudonym "Alysha Jones." And she also donned a wig for every movie, which made her hair look a deep ebony black with an attractive side bang. Suddenly, she had a flashback of... that night.

Miley had been onstage, singing her heart out.

"I'm unusual,  
Not so typical,  
Way too smart to be waiting around.  
Tai chi practicing,  
Snowboard champion,  
I could fix the flat on your car.  
I might even be a rock star!"

As she prepared to belt out the next verse, she felt a tightening in her throat. Ignoring it, she continued to sing. In the middle of the next verse, her voice suddenly sounded... hoarse. Covering her mouth, Miley tried singing lightly, covering the mouthpiece. It sounded hoarse still. She lost her voice! NO! It had already happened once, and another surgery was NOT going to do her well. Dashing off the stage, she tried to ignore the pleas of her desperate fans. It was a lot of hustling for the next few days. Miley tried to fast forward past them in her flashback. Finally, it came to point after Miley's surgery. She still couldn't sing. "Sorry, bud, but... I'm 'fraid doctor says you can't sing." And that was the end of that. A couple years later, her beloved father died. Jackson had moved out two years before, to go to college. After she was alone, Miley rushed to get a job to support herself. The only job she could manage to get that payed excellent money was being... a porn star. Since then, she could speak fine, but her singing was terrible.

Getting back to reality, Miley fingered her costume for the film. Everyone was on a break, and Miley had retreated to the dressing room.

It was a fuzzy pink bathrobe, decorated with beautiful white embroidered flowers. But what lay underneath? A flimsy see-through bra. One could hardly tell it was there, except for the paled area around her nipples. Her thong was the same material. Groaning, Miley looked up and said, "I miss you, Dad." And she took a deep breath. The break ended in about a minute. The least she could do was put her wig back on. So walking over to her dressing room table, she pinned up her hair and put her wig on her head. As she was tucking in any stray hairs, Jamal, the director, popped his head in and said, "Alysha, baby, you better warm-up! Breaks over in twenty seconds." Miley nodded and Jamal left, closing the door. Inhaling deeply through her nose and exhaling with her mouth, Miley untied the pink bathrobe and slipped her thong down to her knees.

Time for warm-ups.

Miley would constantly be invaded by a male's penis, and the director didn't want her to be unprepared. Taking another deep breath, she took two fingers and shoved them up her pussy, wiggling them around a bit. She continued until she felt comfortable (or at least tolerable) about the fingers in her vagina. Just in time, too. As she slipped her thong back up and tied her bathrobe up, Jamal opened the door and said, "Okay, Alysha, Terrence is ready for you." Terrence. The man she was to co-star with.

Nodding at Jamal and following him outside, she almost did a double-take when she saw Terrence. His face... his eyes... his silky blonde locks... Was it really? Shaking all thoughts out of her head, she walked over to Terrence and shook his hand. "I'm Alysha," she told him, smiling. He grinned back and said, "Terrence."

"So I've heard," she replied, jerking her head at Jamal. Terrence laughed... a familiar laugh. She looked into his eyes and suddenly gasped, her hand over her mouth. "J-J-Jake?" she stuttered, stepping back.

"Miley?!" Terrence whispered, also taking a step back. Before anything else could happen, Jamal led the two on to the filming area, giving Miley a firm slap on the butt.

"Break a leg, you two," he encouraged. Then, giving a hearty chuckle, he added, "Or a condom!"

Miley couldn't help but roll her eyes. Jamal would never forget the day that one of the men due to have sex with one of the female actresses broke his condom while he was fucking her roughly. Obviously, he had been fired, and the girl had gone home, shaking from the fear of pregnancy.

"Alysha" and Terrence took their places on the set. It was a typical looking bathroom. Terrence stood outside the door, and Miley stood inside the bathroom, her hair up in a towel, steam from hot water filling the room. She was just tying her bathrobe when Terrence walked in. Miley wheeled around, acting surprised. Of course, she wasn't. The script had told her everything. Terrence slammed the door behind him and wrapped his arms around Miley, drawing her close. "Baby, I wanna rough you up," he whispered, breathing hotly in her ear. A familiar breath wormed it's way into her nostrils. Thunder Mint. That was all she needed to know. Normally, she would have backed away, but her career was on the line. And her career was the only thing wheeling in money.

"Then bring it on," she responded, raising her arms in the air. As planned, Terrence took the bathrobe strap and untied it. He pushed it off her shoulders, and it fell to the ground at her feet. Terrence looked her up and down, taking in the sight of her enormous, enhanced breasts and her protruding nipples. Slowly, he reached up, then violently ripped off her bra, which came away easily. Miley moaned in ecstacy. He then tore off her thong and said, "You asked for it."

Arcing his back and throwing back his hips, he used his hands to wheel Miley around and spread her butt wide open. Thrusting forward, his penis met her hole, going in hardly without a noise. It seemed so easy. For Miley, however, it was a nightmare. Jamal had never told her about ass-fucking! She was totally not ready for this! As Terrence/Jake kept thrusting into her asshole over and over, Miley's breasts were forced against the mirror due to the powerful humping of Terrence. She breathed heavily, wishing that he would finally turn her around again. Maybe she had overlooked this part of the script... Either that or it wasn't in her version, because Jamal didn't seem to mind that her ass was being roughly fucked.

Finally, he turned her around and placed one hand on her back and the other behind her legs. Flipping her onto his arms, it was like a groom carrying a bride. He walked out of the bathroom and into another room. The crew quickly changed the greenscreen to the bedroom, and Terrence placed Miley on the bed that was already there. She squealed mischievously and tossed her head back and arched her back. Her actions showed that she was ready to receive Terrence's member into her. The man put his hands on her inner thighs and pushed outwards, spreading them as far as they would go. Miley, naturally flexible, had been able to spread until her legs were almost a straight line. Her perfectly hairless pussy lay wide open, Terrence's stiff cock erected straight with pleasure. His hands still on her legs, he swiveled her around until her hips down her off the bed. He still had her legs spread. With incredible speed, he thrust forward, his penis sliding easily into Miley's vagina.

[ I guess those warm-ups paid off... Miley though grimly as she was rammed into by Terrence's throbbing penis. It slid in gracefully, and the almost invisible condom definitely made it seem real.

From a bedside drawer, Terrence reached in and pulled out a squeeze bottle of honey. Pulling out his penis with a slight squelching noise, he opened the honey and poured it all over Miley's breasts and stomach. She threw her head back and pushed her back up with her hands, pushing up her honey-covered abdomen. Cum drip-dropping out of her wet vagina, she moaned lustily and grabbed Terrence's head to pull it toward her breasts. But she didn't really need to. Terrence lunged forward and buried his face on her left breast, sucking loudly on the honey and licking her everywhere. Miley tried to remember what happened next in the script. She was supposed to be licked then... Oh God. She almost swore aloud. But for the sake of her job, she stayed quiet and just arched her back and chest, pressing Terrence's face deeper into her breasts. Almost hesitating, Miley said seductively, "Move down, babe... move down..." She gently pushed down on his head, with him probing her body with his tongue. Finally, she gave him one last nudge. At this point, his tongue was licking the top of her vagina. She whispered, "Lower, baby." Terrence obliged and moved down. His tongue licked the inside of her pussy. Miley threw her head back and moaned loudly, whispering, "Oh yes... oh yeah... Mm..."

Eventually, Terrence stopped tongueing her vagina and continued upwards to lick the rest of the honey off her body. As he neared her left nipple, Jamal yelled, "And... cut! Great, people. Be back here early tomorrow to finish shooting! Don't forget, Alysha," he said with a wink, "no bra, no panties. Get the tightest shirt you can find and the shortest miniskirt. We'll need them." 


	2. Scene 2 ! Warm Up

Hey everybody! I know that I haven't updated the story in FOREVER, and I'm truly sorry to all the watchers out there. But here's Chapter 2 of Just to Get a Living. x Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Miley or Jake.  
--

Miley struggled to pull down the mini-skirt. She would have originally worn one of her own, but when she showed it to Jamal, he had angrily sent her back to the store to buy a new one. Miley had bought at least a dozen, but Jamal had said no to each one. Finally, he went down to the mall with her and led her straight to the Junior section. 'Junior?' Miley had thought. Those were too small for her. But apparently, that was what Jamal had in mind. He had bought her the tiniest thing he could find in the department. It was so small, Miley had originally thought it to be underwear. Speaking of which, after buying the so-called mini-skirt, Jamal took Miley to the lingerie department and bought her a new thong, which could be clearly seen if she was wearing a belly shirt. After purchasing the clothes, Jamal sent Miley home to try them on, but left her to wear her own choice of shirt. And now here Miley was, struggling to get the mini-skirt on. It was "on"-on, but the band was at her hips. Jamal had made it very clear is was to be so high, spreading her legs would be difficult. So Miley tugged and pulled until the skirt was in the right area. Groaning, she realized how hard walking to the set would be. Or, for that matter, walking around the house to find a tiny shirt. It was a good thing Miley was a fan of keeping her old shirts, instead of donating them like her father always said. Half walking, half hopping to the closet, Miley thought about which shirt to wear. Her breasts had been enhanced, so they were much larger than usual. Finally, Miley found a shirt she wore when she was eleven. It was a v-neck, so it fit easily over her head. But since she was so much older than eleven, the bottom of the shirt barely reached past her breasts. It was also incredibly tight. And if this wasn't enough, it was a very pale beige, meaning it was see-through.

'Jamal better appreciate this...' Miley thought, pulling the shirt down so that it pretty much covered her nipples, then hung down because it couldn't cling any tighter. Taking a deep breath, she looked at herself in the mirror and once again hated herself for letting this happen. 'Oh well...' she said to herself. Finally, she took out her cell phone and called Jamal. "Hello? Hey Jamal. Come pick me up. I'll be waiting at the door." She hung up and tried to walk as fast as she could to the door, which was equivalent of about two miles per hour.

When she finally reached the door, she pulled it open and walked to the end of the curb. This caused a lot of wolf whistles and pelvic thrust motions from the men who lived nearby. This also included various passersby. Finally, Jamal pulled up in his beat-up old convertible and whistled as well. "Hey Alysha, looking HOT," he said, winking at her. She rolled her eyes and "walked" toward the car. As she was getting in, Jamal cupped each of her breasts and said, "Hm... we need to go in for another enhancement, Alysha. 34-double D's aren't big enough." With that, he let go, letting them bounce, and got in the other side. As he sped away, Miley tried to keep her hair from getting crazy from the wind.

Eventually, after twenty very long and uncomfortable minutes, Miley reached the studio. Jamal insisted on carrying her there, but Miley rejected. When she got inside, Terrence was there. He was wearing a business suit, complete with a matching briefcase. He was going over his lines. But when he heard the door shut behind him, he wheeled around and took in the sight of Miley. "Hey, M-- Alysha," he greeted her, slapping her ass firmly. That was the regular way to say "hello" to the females around here, apparently. Once he tried to shake hands, but everybody looked at him as though he were an alien. Pornography was a strange business. Mily greeted him back with a weak smile. She also lifted up her shirt. Apparently, that was the regular way of greeting a male. Although he got plenty of action on set, Terrence coudn't help but notice Miley's enormous breasts. They seemed larger when he wasn't busy roughing her up. Licking his lips, he opened his mouth to say something when Jamal came out of nowhere and said, "Mkay, let's film!"

--

"Hey, babe. Love the ensemble," Terrence said, eyeing Miley head to toe. She giggled and said, "Thank you, hun. Not looking so bad yourself." Terrence was wearing his business suit and carrying his briefcase, and Miley was wearing well... what she had been wearing when she arrived. "I can't stay long; got a big meeting today," Terrence told her, gesturing to his very... business-y clothing. Miley stuck out her upper lip and pouted. "Aw, baby... Do you have to?" she asked, pulling him inside by his tie. "R-really, I should be going," Terrence stuttered, but nevertheless followed her in. Miley walked behind him and gently slid off his coat. "I should take that," she whispered softly in his ear. She threw the coat on the couch. "I sh-sh-should really go," Terrence said again, trying to turn around. But Miley stopped him with her breasts. "Aw, baby. Stay," she said seductively, pushing his shoulders back with her hands. As he stumbled back, she peeled off her shirt and wiggled her breasts. "Stay," she said again, her voice full of lust. Terrence gulped and managed to say, "O-okay." Miley smiled.

She continued to push his shoulders until they were in the kitchen, with Terrence backed up against the table. Leaning over him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Terrence leaned backwards till they were both on the table. It was rather long and meant to seat many guests, but in this case it was used for something entirely different. Terrence was still holding the briefcase, and it was now that he dropped it. He tried to push Miley off of him, but her arms were wrapped tight around his neck. So instead he grabbed her breasts in his hands and tried to push her off. His attempt was very weak, because, as much as he had to go to the meeting, he enjoyed Miley being on top of him. He was snapped out of his daydream when he heard Miley say, "Expensive tie?" She was fingering the smooth material. "N-not really," Terrence replied, gulping down the lump in his throat. Miley smiled and ripped it off. It sailed over to the side and rested on the ground. Then she grabbed his buttoned silk shirt and ripped it open, touching his chest with butterfly kisses. She slowly slid his pants down, then his boxers. They lay in a heap underneath his feet. Terrence tried to object.

"Sweetie, wait..." he mumbled, his penis throbbing with pleasure. Miley stopped kissing his chest and looked at him innocently. "Yes?" she asked softly. Terrence tried to tell her that he had to get back to his meeting, but he couldn't. He simply didn't want to anymore. He wrapped his arms around Miley's back and quickly turned her over, so that he was on top. Mischeviously, a smile came across his face. He placed his legs on the inside of hers. "Expensive skirt?" he asked, a sly grin still on his lips. Miley smiled and replied, "Only if you want it to be." And with that, Terrence kicked his legs outward. Miley spread her legs once again, the mini-skirt ripping loudly and tumbling to the floor. Terrence ripped off her thong and thrust himself into her...

And Miley screamed.

'Shit!' she thought, as Jamal yelled, "Cut! Cut-cut-cut-cut-CUT!" With a painful feeling in her vagina, she realized that she didn't even "warm up."

"WHAT was THAT?!" Jamal cried, his hands on either side of his head. Miley was on the table panting, Terrence slowly sliding himself out of her with a sickening noise. "Sorry... didn't... warm... up..." panted Miley, her body heaving up and down. Jamal buried his face in his hands and said, "Go warm up, now. Terrence, help her." With that, he went off to his "office," probably to take an aspirin. Miley bowed her head and walked to her dressing room, Terrence following her.

--

When they reached the room, Terrence closed the door behind him and said, "Miley." Miley turned to look at him and said, "Jake." A weak smile hit both of their faces as they realized they'd found long lost friends. "Sorry bout the um... The penis thing," Jake said, his cheeks tinted with crimson. "No, it's okay," Miley replied, "I didn't warm up. My fault." Jake brushed a lock of sandy hair from his face and looked at her, slightly embarrassed at what he was about to say. "Well uh... you better get started. And uh... Jamal told me to uh... help. You," he said quietly, his face heating up. He stole a glance and Miley, whose face was turning almost the same shade of red as his. Finally, after what seemed endless minutes, they both regained their composure. Miley was the first to speak. A tiny grin on her face, she said, "Well, we better get started." Walking over to the mattress placed in her dressing room, she lay down on it and spread her legs as wide as they would go. Jake strapped on a new condom and approached her, his penis stiff and erect. The same smile was on his lips. He got to his knees and lowered his hips until his penis was only a few inches away from Miley's vagina. As his hands weren't supporting him, he lost his balance and his hands landed on Miley's breasts. Blushing a bit more, if it was possible, he slowly placed them at her side and told her, "I'm going to come fast and merciless." And it was true.

Before Miley could respond, Jake thrust himself forward, his penis slipping into Miley's tight vagina. Before she could do anything else, for that matter, he pulled himself out and thrust in again. Several more times he did this, sticking his tongue down Miley's throat to keep her from screaming. Finally, when his penis slid in with incredible ease, he removed his mouth from Miley's and got off of her panting body, cum dribbling slightly out of her vagina. Jake smiled at her and grabbed her hips. He turned her over and liften her up, causing her to get to her knees and elbows. Standing up, and pulled his hips back and shoved them through her asshole, spreading her cheeks wide to let himself in. Miley bit her lip and took him, moving forward when Jake went backward, and backward when Jake's penis came to meet her ass. He fucked her harder for a minute, then finally he turned her back to where she originally was and stuck his penis in her vagina and cummed for a few seconds. He pulled himself out, not knowing his condom slipping off as he withdrew his penis from her vagina. Smiling weakly at her, he turned to leave the dream, leaving Miley breathing heavily on the mattress.

After Jake had left, Miley took a while to breathe normally. Then she stuck to fingers up her cum-dripping vagina and looked around in there for missing condoms (it wouldn't be the first time). As she was searching, Lana, from the makeup department, walked in to found Miley apparently masturbating. Blushing, she looked away and said, "Uh... Jamal wants you on set, penis in the hole, in five minutes, Alysha." Miley nodded embarrassingly, hoping Lana wouldn't use her big mouth to spread to the crew that Miley not only was fucked, but she masturbated. Finally, she found something smooth and slippery and pulled out the cum-soaked condom that Jake had left inside her. Tossing it in the trash, she went outside to oblige to Jamal's needs.

Jake glanced at her and winked, and Miley smiled back. She went on to the set and climbed on to the table, her legs spread wide. "Terrence" followed her, and place his hands on her inner thighs to keep them from going in. Then he slid his penis into her easily, the cum from only a minute before helping it slide in. Jamal smiled as Terrence and Alysha made fucking seem easy, as they should, and yelled, "And... action"  
--

There. I hope you enjoyed it! I have a surprise for Chapter 3! 


	3. Scene 3 ! Threesome

I got a lot of alerts, adds, etc. from you people. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long! I hope you enjoy this chapter. One of you said you wanted someone to find out about her job, but sadly, this isn't it. But don't stop reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Miley or Jake. I DO own, however, Jamal and Therese.

Almost immediately after Jamal yelled 'action,' the door opened and a slim-legged, large-breasted woman walked in. She didn't look much older than Miley, maybe a year or two at most. Long, curly locks of auburn and blonde cascaded from her head, and her face wasn't that bad to look at either. Her eyes were large and innocent, her lips were thick and red with lipstick. Her nose was petite, yet it matched her face. Her body, however, was something else. Her breasts were much bigger than Miley's. 34-triple D's, at least. Her legs were long and perfect looking, and she had curves in all the right places. A tattoo on her ankle read 'Therese" in fancy lettering. She was wearing a short skirt, and apparently no underwear. Her top was a fancy lace bra, with two little gold stars where her nipples were. As she walked in, Miley and Jake stopped moaning, thrusting, and touching and looked at her. Jamal wheeled around in his chair and took in the sight of her. "I'm a little late," the woman drawled. Her voice was deep yet sexy, and it had a lustful tone to it. Miley looked to see Jamal's reaction. To her surprise, he slapped his forehead, walked right on to the sight, and pushed Jake away from Miley, his penis sliding out.

Rubbing his forehead, Jamal said, "I almost forgot! You guys, this is Therese. She's in the scene with you. Which means, yes, you're doing a threesome." Miley and Jake stared in shock at him, then at Therese. "But... but... I'm not..." Miley stuttered. She tried to tell Jamal she wouldn't want some stranger sticking her tongue up her vagina. But Jamal gave Miley a look and said, "Alysha, you'll be paid double for this movie than what it would have been without Therese." It was quite obvious Jamal was desperate. Miley finally hung her head and nodded, then climbed off the table. She went over to Therese and said, "Hi." Therese looked her up and down then immediately grabbed Miley's breast. Before she could protest, Therese used it to pull Miley close to her and she whispered in her ear, "I prefer women, and after seeing your vagina in action, I know what I want." She then stepped away and released Miley's breast, winking at her. Jamal shouted, "Places, everybody!" Jake started to move the table, but Jamal said, "Leave it there, Terrence. Leave it there." Jake nodded.

--

Jake  
Therese climbed on to the table and lie down so that everything below her knees hung down off the table. This was to make room for Miley, who was on her knees at the end of the table where Therese's head was. Her vagina was only a little bit above Therese's face. Jake came and pressed his penis against Therese's skin, his testicles grazing her vagina. He leaned forward and met Miley's lips with his own. He waited until Jamal yelled, "Action!" Then he took a hold of Miley's breasts and squeezed them as hard as he could. He was going to get maximum pleasure out of this, because Jamal had told them this was the only scene where sex would be freestyle. If Jake would have to cum all over Therese's breasts and squeeze Miley's nipples to acheive and orgasm, so be it. He pressed and thrusted, his tongue sliding all around in Miley's mouth. He could feel his penis dribbling cum slightly as he rammed his balls against Therese's vagina. He took two fingers to play with Miley's nipples, pushing and playing with them.

Miley  
As Jake toyed with her breasts and nipples, Miley tried not to think about Therese's tongue inside her vagina. She could feel her tongue just running all over her vaginal area, licking up any cum. Occasionally, Therese removed her tongue and stuck her fingers inside and wiggled them around. Once, she even managed to do both. She had used her fingers to spread apart Miley's vagina, and stuck her tongue inside, probing any untouched area. She could feel Therese's wet lips touching anywhere around there, and smearing her lipstick everywhere. Miley's hands were placed on Therese's stomach to hold her balance, but the pressure was light on Therese, for Jake was supporting Miley by her breasts. Miley could feel the head of Jake's penis bumping into her fingers occasionally when he rammed into Therese, and Miley sometimes stroked it. Jamal had told her personally that if she managed to get Jake to acheive and orgasm, he would pay her extra. And she needed that money.

Therese  
She could feel Terrence's testicles slapping against her vagina, and she tried to distract herself from that. Men! Always thinking that just because they have ten-inchers, they're all that. Women were the one with everything. At least, Alysha was. God! The way she came, constantly and ever so quickly. And the taste! Unbeatable. She could spend forever and beyond exploring the depths of her pussy. The best part was that Alysha had no pubic hair. Her perfect, smooth vagina was something that Therese could really enjoy. Out of all the pussies she had ever licked, pumped, or sucked, Alysha's was the best. What a shame that this was the only scene was was needed in.

-  
As Terrence pumped and kissed, Alysha cummed and kissed, and Therese licked and was humped, Jamal smiled.

'What a pervert I am...' he thought to himself, slowly sliding taking the hand of the woman beside him. Who was she? He didn't even know. But he could feel his tender penis growing stiff, and every employee knew what happened when Jamal got especially horny. Man or woman, someone always had to be standing next to him should Jamal get... urges. Unbuttoning his pants, he could feel his penis erecting. The woman quickly squeezed lubricant out of a bottle and rubbed it all over her hand as Jamal brought it closer to his now completely erect shaft. Jamal guided her hand around his dick, slowly making her fingers go up and down his penis. Moaning, he took her wrist and moved it up and down in a very swift motion. He came about 10 seconds after she started the hand job, and he sighed with relief.

Finally, the scene was over. Jake stepped away from Therese and Miley climbed off of the table. As she was getting off, Therese stuck her tongue in as deep as she could to scoop out some of the amazing tasting cum. Licking her lips after swallowing it, she got up and grabbed a g-string off the countertop lying directly off the set. She pulled it on, and it was a rather funny thing indeed. It had an almost invisible band wrapping around her waist, and a tiny string in her ass. The front was in the shape of a fig leaf, and Therese couldn't help but giggle. She grabbed the matching top, which was another transparent band wrapping around her breasts, except for two little fig leaves that barely covered her huge, stiff nipples. She walked over to Jamal and held out her hand. Jamal smiled mischievously and grabbed it quickly and ran it across his penis. Therese didn't seem to mind. Jamal got serious, then, and dug into his pockets and pulled out a wrinkled check. "Here ya go," he said, and Therese walked out, her fig leaves blowing in the wind.

Miley was leaning against a wall, breathing heavily. Jake was right beside her, panting. That was the most exhausting scene over. Miley had came so many times, whether it was her will or her vagina's to cum all over Therese. Jake's penis throbbed, and his balls hurt from banging against Therese's vagina. His penis still dripped cum from his orgasm while Jamal was getting rubbed, and he sighed. 


	4. Coffee Break

I'll try to make this NOT completely about sex. Sorry if I've disappointed some of you, but this needs a storyline too! : But there definitely will be sex here, so don't fret. This is a long chapter, to make up for the things I've denied you all. :

VERY explicit sex in this chapter. If you don't like that, you can skip this.

I don't own Jake or Miley, but I own Jamal.

"Alysha, baby, you need implants," Jamal said to Miley as soon as she walked into the building the next day.

"I'm sorry, what?" Miley asked, shocked. Her breasts were already huge, and her bra clasp was at the last clip.

"Look, after seeing Therese's babies, you need to match up. It ain't good sex till the tits dont fit the bra," Jamal replied.

Miley rolled her eyes. He was always saying weird things like that. But another implant couldn't hurt. "How big?" she said to Jamal, unbuttoning her top.

Jamal didn't answer until Miley had taken off her shirt. He walked over and took her breasts in her hands. "Hm... I'd say... 36 F."

Miley was shocked. "F?!" she squealed, taking a step away from Jamal.

He nodded. "Don't worry bout the bra, baby girl, I got people who do that kind of thing. In fact, I already got some prepared." With that, he reached into a box lying around nearby and pulled out three enormous bras. They were all similar to the fig-leaf bra, in the way that they were only meant to cover the nipples. They weren't the padded ones, and they were rather thin. Stiff or not, Miley's nipples would definitely be able to be visible. She sighed and headed toward the room where she would get her implants.

By the time Jake had arrived, Miley's implants were complete. She just walked out of the room as Jake walked in, and he was taken back to see that Miley's breasts had grown. She cupped them and rubbed them together, testing out the comfort of having such large breasts. Amazingly, they didn't really sag. When they weren't wrapped in the flimsy excuse for a bra, they only sagged to about the middle of her ribcage. They weren't really long, but they were big as hell. Anyone who would be lucky enough to have sex with Miley would certainly remember her gigantic breasts.

"Oh, Terrence, you're here!" Jamal cried, walking over to Miley. Before she had time to react, he grabbed her arm and pushed her into Jake's arms. "You two have the day off, ya hear? I think if you get closer off the set, you'll have a brighter flame on the set." He winked at them, and escorted them out in a hurry. Jake and Miley didn't even know what was going on, so they obviously were dazed as they were pushed out of the building. Miley was embarrassed that she was standing in front of a building wearing only a flimsy g-string and no bra. Jake was wearing casual jeans, a dress shirt, and a formal jacket.

When they were outside, Miley shivered, her nipples growing erect from the cold. Jake frowned and took off his jacket and tried to button it over her huge chest. It wouldn't work. So Miley just held the ends together and hoped that it covered as much of her cleavage as humanly possible.

"Look, Miley," Jake began, turning to her. She stopped him before he could say anything else. Holding out her arm, she hailed a taxi and beckoned Jake inside.

"Let's go over to my place and discuss it," she said. She didn't want to talk about sexual affairs in such a public place. Giving her address to the taxi driver, he grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Miley. "Love the look on ya, babe," he said gruffly. Quick as lightning, he reached turned around in his seat and gave Miley's breast a jiggle. Winking and turning back to the wheel, he drove off speedily to the address Miley gave him.

When they finally got there, Miley paid him, but she lost her grip on the jacket. The driver got to see the fullness of her milky orbs, and he salivated as a lump grew in his pants. Miley blushed and hurried inside, pulling Jake behind her. It was an apartment building, and they rushed to the elevators. Miley punched the 11th button and tapped her foot anxiously as the elevator slowly rose to the floor. Thank God nobody else had to get on! When they finally reached the 11th floor, Miley grabbed Jake's arm and dragged him to her door. Hurriedly opening it with her key card, she pushed him inside and closed and locked the door behind her. What made her so nervous, she didn't know. Maybe it was because she was basically topless, and that stupid driver had violated her, in a way. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face Jake and said, "Okay, now talk."

Jake's cheeks were a crimson red. "Water?" he choked out, his throat dry from nervousness. Miley shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Distractedly, she got a cup and poured water from a marked bottle into the cup. Had she taken the time to inspect it, she would have known it was her personal water, spiked with Viagra, in case she needed to get horny for the movie. Now she went back to Jake and handed him the cup brimming with Viagra-filled water. He chugged it down in a manner of seconds, and soon a strange look came over his face. For some reason, he started feeling aroused. His pants became tighter as his penis stiffened, and Miley noticed. She raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth the say something.

But Jake didn't let her. In that instant, he took a step toward Miley, filling the distance between them. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her passionately, his tongue mingling with her own. Miley was surprised. What was going on? But she was too distracted. Jake was a better kisser than in those long ago high school years, and the feeling of his rough jeans rubbing against the panties blocking her vagina let her know how hard his penis was. She was suddenly overcome by a desire to have sex with Jake, partially because he filled her with such feelings, and partially because she should just listen to Jamal and "bond" with Jake.

Running her fingers through his hair, she slowly moved them down until she reached his buttoned shirt. Fingering the soft material, she mumbled, "Expensive shirt?" As she spoke, Jake was still kissing her, and he stopped only to answer her. "Only if you want it to be," he said softly. With that, Miley's hormones started raging, and she ripped off his shirt. Covering his muscular chest with kisses, she barely even noticed as Jake slid out of his jeans and boxers, and slipped the coat off of her shoulders. Miley didn't even know what she was kissing anymore. Chest, arms, neck, lips, everything was the same.

Carrying her to her bedroom, Jake never released his face from the deep flesh of Miley's enhanced breasts. He licked them, sucked them. He all but came on them as he led Miley to the bedroom. Once they were in there, he dropped her on the bed. She splayed out her arms and legs, cum dripping from her pussy. Her hair was laid out on the bed, like a lion's mane. The Viagra stole Jake over, and he grabbed a condom off the bedside table (Miley always kept one there, should she ever need to have sex that WASN'T being filmed) and ripped off the corner of the package. Pulling out the condom, he wrapped it over his penis and penetrated Miley. She moaned and came even more, and Jake bent over as he pumped her, sucking on her neck and breasts. A little red hickey showed up on her neck, and a similar one on her breast. Jake shoved himself inside of her, all the while pleasuring himself with Miley's breasts.

Miley was enjoying it as well. She rubbed her breasts as Jake licked them, moaning in pleasure as she could feel all of her breasts being sucked on. As soon as she thought things couldn't get any better, Jake reached into her drawer and pulled out a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs. He pulled his penis out of Miley and dangled the handcuffs in front of her, his smile turned up at the corners. Miley obliged and raised her arms above her head, arching her back as she did so. Jake leaned over, his chest grazing Miley's stiff, wet nipples. He locked the handcuffs around her wrists, and stroked her inner thigh. Miley groaned and pulled her arms down, cum dripping from her vagina like a river. Jake quickly licked it up.

Suddenly, Jake changed positions. He was sitting on the bed, his cock sticking straight up, and Miley was atop him, her pussy absorbing his massive girth. Jake had one had squeezing her breast, the other on her waist. He used the hand on Miley's waist to bounce her up and down on his penis, but she lifted herself as well. Her vagina started to bleed a bit, yet she was in so much pleasure. "Oh God... Jake... stop... I can't... I can't take it anymore..." she moaned, moving up and down easily on Jake's penis. She found the key for the handcuffs and unlocked them, dropping them to the floor. Before Jake brought her down on his penis again, she got off and breathed heavily.

"J-Jake... I think..." she panted, and grabbed a book off of her shelf. '50 Different Sex Positions!' was the title of the book, and Miley showed it to Jake. A smile crept across both of their faces, and Miley opened the book to a random page. A picture on one page depicted a girl with her hands on either side of the man's stomach. The man was on his back, and the girl was kneeling, being penetrated by his large cock. On the other page was a description on how it should be done, and Miley hurriedly scanned it. She threw the book aside once she was done and lay Jake flat on his back. He made no objections. She climbed on top of him, her knees on the bed, her pussy being penetrated. Good God, she could feel cum dripping out of her, and she could feel Jake's pumping into her as she moved rythmically upon his penis. Jake reached out and grabbed as much of her fleshy breasts as he possibly could, and squeezed, pressed, and moved them in the same rythymn as Miley rode his penis.

Miley grabbed the book and flipped through it. She didn't show the illustration or tell Jake anything, but she grinned. She slid wetly off of Jake's penis and took his hand, making him stand up. He stood up obligingly, only slightly confused. Not that much, because he was confident Miley would make him cum very, very soon. She kissed him passionately and he wrapped his arms around her, his fingers sliding down her back, and wrapping around her firm ass. He gave it a squeeze and his cock grazed her vagina as he took a tiny step forward. Miley lifted her leg and rubbed the side of her lower leg against Jake's thighs. She could feel the tip of his cock throbbing as she took his hand and placed it around her leg. He followed her lead and held fast. Slowly, Miley lifted her other leg. Jake swiftly caught it at the calf and pinned it against his side. Placing his hands on the underside of her thighs, he slowly moved his arms backward. His penis slowly entered her vagina. Miley bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying not to scream as she came over and over again on Jake's hands.

Jake stepped forward until Miley's ass was plunked on a table. He winked at her and rubbed the insides of her thighs. Miley moaned and cum spilled out of her vagina. Jake grinned and slowly slid his hands down to her ankles. "No... Jake... don't stop..." Miley said softly. Jake bent down and kissed her thighs, and cum dribbled out, and he quickly licked it up. His tongue flicked in and out of her pussy, and she cried in ecstasy. He lifted his head and took a firm grip of her ankles. Miley threw her head back, groaning and panting. Jake pulled back on her ankles, and just like that, his penis slid into her extremely wet pussy. Miley screamed in pain and pleasure, breathing faster and heavier. Her breasts bounced up and down and she moaned and cried out, and Jake kept ramming her back and forth while burying his face in those tender white breasts.

"Wait... Jake... stop..." she whispered as Jake was licking the inside of her pussy. "I need... to get... s-something..." she panted. She slowly slid off the table, and, in her horny and sex-drunken state, she staggered to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle filled with Viagra-spiked water. She opened the cap and held it under her pussy. Drips of cum spilled into it, and she laughed as though she were drunk. Hobbling back to the bedroom, she held up the bottle as if it were beer and said, "Drink it, Jake." As he sauntered over, she took a big swig of the stuff herself. Jake opened his mouth and Miley poured some in. For a moment, they both looked daze. Then Jake's penis, which had been limp for a little bit, suddenly sparked up again. Miley's nipples grew stiff and hard, and she groaned as Jake thrust himself into her.

Jake abruptly grabbed Miley and lay her almost roughly on the table. She arched her back and spread her legs, her pussy begging for something to fill it. He took hold of her ass and pushed up, so that she was balanced on her shoulders. He snatched the bottle of Viagra/water/cum and poured it all over Miley, but most of it dribbled around her vagina. He immediately bent down to suck it up, his tongue probing in, out, and everywhere on Miley's body. She screamed his name, her mind a mess of sex, sex, sex, and Jake. But too much sex was starting to overwhelm her. Miley could feel herself drifting. With one last cry, she came and it dribbled out all into Jake's mouth, which he hungrily swallowed.

After a few quick, short breaths, Miley fell unconscious, still breathing heavily in her sleep. Jake smiled at her, and lifted her up. He lay her down gently on her bed and lay down next to her. He pulled off the condom, which was covered in his cum, Miley's, or both. Tossing it to the ground, he put his hand between Miley's huge breasts and lay a hand on one, squeezing every few seconds. His other hand was at Miley's cunt, stroking the inside of it, drawing out cum on his fingers every time. What he really wanted to do was bang her again, but he knew it would have no effect or use if Miley wasn't awake. So he settled for enjoying the comfort of her 36-F breasts and her cumming vagina.

Explicit sex, you see? 


	5. Scene 4 ! Single

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'll try to do what the reviewers ask, but I'm sorry if I can't. I probably will eventually, just not right away. : Thank you all for enjoying my writing!

I don't own Miley or Jake or anybody else from Hannah Montana. I own Jamal and Percy.

P.S: This scene includes rape. If you're not okay with that, you can just skip this chapter. Well, I actually wouldn't call it so much as rape than a surprise attack.

When Miley awoke, her arms were resting on Jake's shoulder. His face was between her breasts, and his mouth was open. His fingers were on her vagina, wet and sticky. As Miley woke, Jake stirred. When he realized where he was, he looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Some night, huh?" he said feebly. Miley looked at him blankly, and slowly took his hand that was stroking her clit. Jake was afraid that she was going to take it off, but instead she wrapped her hand around his and gently pressed his fingers into her vagina. "Oh yeah, baby... mmm..." she moaned, as Joke stroked faster and deeper. Cum was starting to shoot out, and Jake was about to insert himself into her when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Miley said, picking up. As the person on the other end spoke, Jake moved his wet fingers from her pussy to her mouth and let her suck off her own cum. She licked greedily, her eyes closed peacefully.

"Hey, baby!" Jamal said on the other line.

"Jamal?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"Well, what do you need?"

"Well actually sweetheart, I need you to come down to the buildin'."

"Mkay. Oh, Ja-- I mean, Terrence is over at my house. Do--"

"Heeeeey, Alyshaaaa! Busy night, eh?"

"Oh, shut up, Jamal. Do you want him to come over, too?"

"Nah. Just bring your pretty little ass on over. This is a singles scene."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm. Now come on, babe. We're wastin' time!"

Jamal put the phone down, and Miley got the dial tone. When she put the phone down, Jake rolled over and insert the head of his penis into her vagina. It grazed her g-spot, and she cried out in pleasure. A lot of cum spilled out, and as Jake was about to penetrate her fully, Miley took his hips and gently pushed him off. "I... I gotta go. Jamal called," she told him, a look of sorrow in her eyes. Jake frowned and kissed her breasts. "Alright..." he mumbled, sucking on her nipples. She got up, with Jake still attached to her right nipple. She took his cheeks and carefully pulled him off, and as he released, he gave her titty a little nibble. "See ya later... Miles," he whispered, lying down the bed with his hands behind his head. She smiled fondly at him and pulled on yesterday's bra and panty. Tugging on a skirt and a t-shirt lying on the ground, she went outside and crossed the street to the building.

When she was inside, she was immediately grabbed by her wrists and blindfolded. She screamed in protest, and almost immediately after she was gagged. Struggling against the strong arms that held her, she was led to some kind of table. She could hear chains rattling, and before she knew it, her wrists were handcuffed to the table. The muscular arms took hold of her ankles and spread her legs wide, and chained those to the table too. "J, she's ready," the man called out in a deep voice.

Jamal was already naked, and when he saw Miley's delicious body spread out on the table, he grinned. "Alysha, baby, get ready for the time of your life," he said, walking over.

'Jamal?!' thought Miley, struggling harder than ever against her bounds.

"Now, now, sweetie. Don't fight..." Jamal whispered seductively in her ear. He lifted her shirt, rubbing and kissed her tummy. Miley couldn't help but wet her panties, but only just. Jamal liftened her shirt even higher, until he could see the fullness of her breasts. Beckoning to somebody, they brought over a pair of scissors and Jamal cut her t-shirt and pulled it off of her. Jamal handed the scissors back and massaged Miley's breasts. Good God, they felt wonderful! They felt real, not like implants, and Jamal came in his own boxers. As her breasts were being rubbed and licked, Miley arched her back, her panties getting soaked. Jamal slowly pushed her bra up, and bit at her nipples. They were hard and small, just the way he liked them.

Miley pulled at her chains. No, not Jamal! He was not going to get in her, if she had anything to say about it. As she pulled and struggled, Jamal reached his hand up her skirt and felt her panties. "So... so wet," he muttered, pushing into them. He fondled at her vagina, reaching inside and scooping out cum. Licking it off his fingers, he smiled and ripped her skirt down. Jamal pulled her panties down too, and he stood on a little stool so that his huge, erect penis was level with Miley's cumming pussy. Miley could sense a throbbing thing directly in front of her vagina, and she tried to scream and tear away from the chains. But they held fast. Then, before she could do anything else, she felt something enormous penetrate her, bigger than anything she'd ever felt. Hell, it was bigger than Jake's 10-incher! As Jamal pounded her, she tried to estimate how big he was. Jamal was a fan of enhancements, so she figured he was at least 12-inches long.

She tried to tighten her pussy to prevent Jamal from getting in, but he broke through and it hurt. She bled a little bit, and Jamal laughed and pulled himself out of her. He snapped his fingers and hollered, "Percy, keep her busy, will ya?" Miley cried out and breathed heavily, hoping that-- Shit! Something only slightly bigger than Jake's penis was huming her over and over again. As she was trying to stop him from going in her, she could feel her blindfold removed and her gag taken away. Jamal's face smiled down at her, and she glared at him. "Alysha, hun, I simply HAD to see if the sex was as good as it looked. And hell, me and Percy sure think so!" With that, he laughed and straddled her stomach. He sat on it lightly, not enough to hurt Miley.

"This won't hurt a bit. But I'd watch out for Percy, he's quite aggressive!" Jamal laughed again. He took a hold of his penis and stroked it, and came all over Miley's enormous breasts and tits. then he tucked it between those breasts and rubbed them together, his penis enjoying the feeling of being sandwiched between two large orbs of flesh. Moaning and muttering, "Yeah... that's the spot... oh yeah..." Jamal's penis throbbed and came over and over again on Miley's face and neck. Meanwhile, Percy had never lost contact with her. If he was thrusting himself into her, he was eating her out. She could feel his tongue inside of her, his lips resting on the lips of her vagina.

"For crissakes, stop it, damn it!" Miley cried, her pussy bleeding heavily. This was all too much. It was only yesterday that she was having wild sex with Jake, but she was prepared for him. He had penetrated her several times before that, and feeling him in her was painless. But Jamal was 2 inches bigger! He hurt her considerably. And the way Percy was coming fast and merciless, she bled. She could feel Jamal's hands on her breasts and rubbing his penis with them, and she could feel each drop of cum that he squirted at her. "Shit!" she cried, as she came all over Percy. God! This was torture, yet it felt... good.

Miley thought she had always been longing for sex. She knew when she was searching jobs that a porn star would be the right one for her. Maybe it was because Oliver had felt so good when he had caused Miley to lose her virginity. Ever since that day, she had masturbated almost regularly. She had purchased dildos and roughed herself, shoving them inside of her when she felt she needed something thicker than her fingers. When she had found an ad looking for someone who could act and had a tight (preferably never penetrated) vagina, Miley stepped up. She was officially addicted to sex. She only met the acting requirement, but Jamal was taken by her. She was beautiful, naked or not, and had already come with good breasts. A few enlargements would make them better. She had the job.

She felt Jamal scoot up. His penis, still stiff and forever long, poked at her lips. He moved forward and the head pushed into Miley's mouth. Jamal snickered and finally just thrust his hips toward Miley's mouth, and his penis drove into her. He still pressed her breasts against his penis, but they were rubbing against the base. The head of his penis was grazing Miley's throat. Surprisingly, she sucked on it. Wrapping her tongue around it, she pulled at it and nibbled on what she could. Damn it, Jamal's penis was nothing she'd ever experienced! Percy was making her vagina bleed even more as he thrust into her, but she didn't mind. All she wanted was Jamal's cock and she would be happy...

As soon as she was about to cry out in pleasure, Jamal... disappeared. The stiffness left his penis, and Miley had nothing pleasing to suck on. Jamal frowned and hastily climbed off of her. Percy, however, was far from over. He had placed his hands on the insides of her thighs and kept ramming into her. With each thrust, his penis came out covered mostly in cum, but also a bit in blood. When he was about to pump her again, Jamal grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. He was embarrassed to have lost his feeling before Percy. "Enough is enough," he said firmly.

Miley was on the table, still chained up, and she was breathing heavily, her chest moving up and down. Her lush, sucked-on nipples stuck up in the air, and they moved tantalizingly with each breath. Jamal pushed Percy away. Percy guiltily looked down and dressed, his penis still sticking straight out. Putting on his jeans was a little bit difficult, but he managed. After he finished dressing, he left the building, still looking down. Jamal nodded approvingly and headed over to Miley. He kissed her breasts softly, occasionally biting a nipple. "Was that good, Alysha?" he whispered, licking her breast. Miley couldn't help but nod. Jamal smiled and released her from her bonds. Miley lay there, still panting.

Finally, after a little while, she got up and dressed. Biting her lip, she looked at Jamal and opened her mouth. Deciding against speaking, she closed it. Jamal had dressed too, and he walked over to her and slipped a check down her shirt. Miley pulled it out and looked at the money amount. "500?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at Jamal.

"Best sex of my life, babe," he said, slapping her ass. "Now run along."

"Wait... you and Percy just humped my brains out, and now you're all casual?" Miley asked, crossing her arms.

"Well... I saw you and Terrence fucking around on the set, and I was just wondering if the sex was as good as it looked. It was," he replied, smiling sheepishly.

Miley rolled her eyes, turned, and walked out the door.

When she reached her room and opened the door, Jake was standing inside. "Hey," he said quietly. Miley responded with a grin. Jake's hand shot up and his arm wrapped around her back and pulled her close. He bent down for a kiss, and Miley tilted her head up. "Miley..." he whispered in her ear, his hot breath soothing her. He took a step back. This was when Miley got a chance to take a full look at him. He was decked out in dress clothes, and as he slowly reached into his pocket.

Not much of a cliffhanger, I know. I really suck at them. :\ 


	6. Scene 5 ! Flashback

Mkay, so here's Chapter 6! I hope you enjoy. x Sorry it took so long. I'm really busy nowadays.

Miley inhaled sharply. Jake bent down on one knee and withdrew his hand from his jacket pocket. Resting in his palm was a little velvet box. He said to her:

"Miley, I love you. I've always known it since high school when I first saw you, but I was scared you wouldn't want me. You were a bold, beautiful, smart girl, and I was an egotistic, obnoxious movie star. But I knew from the moment I saw you that you would be the girl for me. Miley, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If your answer is no, then I promise you that from this moment on, I will only... have sex with you if you want to. That and the movie. But if you don't even want to do that, I'll resign. But say yes, Miley, and I swear that I will dedicate my life to you and try to meet your every need.

"If you do decide to marry me, Miley, I want you to be happy. That means I don't care who you have sex with, as long as when you do it with other people, it doesn't mean anything. I love you, as I said before, Miley, but I don't want to get hurt. If you say yes, I want it to be because you love me back. I don't want it to be because my penis is big, or the sex is good. I want it to be because you feel the same way about me as I do about you. Miley... be my wife."

By the end of his proposal, tears were dripping from Miley's eyes. She took a deep, shuddering breath and opened her mouth. "Jake... I love you," she said softly, and crumpled to her knees. She wrapped her arms around Jake's neck and kissed him deeply, her mouth moving with his like never before. When she finally pulled away, Jake was smiling with utter bliss on his face. "And yes, I will marry you," Miley whispered in his ear, stroking his neck. Jake's grin widened, and he took the ring from where it landed on the floor. Taking Miley's hand, he slipped the ring on to her finger and kissed it.

When Miley and Jake walked into the building the next day, they were holding hands and giggling childishly to one another. Jamal walked up to them, reading intently from a script. When he saw them nose-to-nose and kissing each other lightly on the lips rather frequently, he raised and eyebrow and finally said, "Okay, anything anybody would like to tell little Jamal?" Miley almost burst out laughing right then and there, for she knew that Jamal was VERY far from "small." But she restrained her laughter so she wouldn't have to explain to Jake later on. Instead, she untangled her hand from Jake's and thrust it in front of Jamal's face. The shiny little diamonds embedded in the ring twinkled in his face. Jamal's eyes opened wide.

"You... him... Alysha... him?" he said, bewildered. Miley giggled and nodded enthusiastically. She kissed Jake's cheek and wove her hand through his. Jamal rolled his eyes and hollered, "Alright, Alysha, Terrence! Let's not get lovey dovey before the scene! Terrence, go to your dressing room and put your costume on. Alysha, go ahead and go to your dressing room and warm up and shit." He slapped Alysha smartly on the butt and waved her along. This time, it was Miley's turn to roll her eyes. She sat in her dressing room in front of her mirror, gazing lovingly into her reflection, but she was in a trance.

How lucky she was to marry someone like Jake! He had promised the world to her, and her love for him burned like a fire. Oh, how she had wished she had lost her virginity with Jake instead of Oliver... The silly grin immediately vanished off of Miley's face. Oliver... What had ever happened that night? She rubbed her forehead and struggled to remember. Suddenly, as if the lights had been turned on in an eternally dark room, it came to her.

Miley's face was wet with tears. Her t-shirt was soaked, and her hair was a mess. She had refused to leave her room for the past three days, except for meals and going to the bathroom. Robby Ray and Jackson were off in Tennesse visiting Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl and such, and had left Miley behind. Robby Ray didn't think Earl and Pearl's enthusiasm would be good for Miley's condition. He grunted. No good boys! They were always messin' thing up. But not him. He would grant his daughter's wishes and leave her in peace, and let her calm down...

Miley choked a sob. How dare he! That stupid boy... Why did he ever break up with her? What had he said? "Miley, I love you, babe, but I... I met another girl." Miley remembered being shocked. But she was even more surprised by what he said next. "And Miles, baby... I got her pregnant." Her jaw dropped, and next thing she knew, he had an angry red welt the shape of Miley's hand on his cheek, and was running to his car, shouting, "You goddamn bitch!" back at Miley. As he shoved the car into gear and sped away, Miley crumpled to her knees and cried her heart out.

Oliver had been listening to everything. Now was the time to come in! Quietly, he tip-toed over to Miley and sat next to her. "He's a jerk, Miley..." he said softly, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Oh, Oliver..." Miley sobbed, turning her face into his own shoulders. Oliver gently shushed her and rubbed her arm. Slowly, he brought his hand up and lifted her chin. Her puffy, red eyes gazed into his own. "Miley..." he said softly. But Miley, overcome with grief, smashed her lips against Oliver's. What she needed was something to distract her, to tell her that she was fine. Sympathy. And Oliver... She was feeling so vulnerable, and Oliver was so gentle...

Little did she know that Oliver's pants were feeling much smaller, and his hands were suddenly wrapped around Miley and she was lying on top of him. "M-Miley..." he said again. He did expect sex, what with Miley in her condition, but he didn't know it would come so fast. "J-Jackson... and your d-dad..." he stuttered through Miley's kisses. She slipped off her blouse and ripped open the buttons of his shirt and proceeded to kiss his chest. "They're at a game..." she whispered, slipping the sleeves off of his arms. She undid his pants and pushed them down around his ankles. Still kissing his chest, Miley slipped her hand down Oliver's boxers and grabbed his penis, squeezing and stroking it.

Softly pushing Miley off of him, Oliver got up, stepped out of his pants, picked up Miley, and carried her to her room. When he got there, he laid her down on her bed and kissed her gently. Miley wouldn't have any of that. She pushed herself against him, sticking her tongue vigorously into his mouth. Guiding Oliver's hands to her bra, she let him unhook it and throw it across her room. He pulled off his boxers and pressed his naked body against hers. As he reached down to her panties, he kissed her breasts and murmured, "You're so wet..." as he rubbed the clit-area of her panties, which was soaked with cum.

She moaned erotically and breathed heavily, her breasts heaving up and down. "Miley..." Oliver whispered, sliding down her panties to her knees. He straddled one leg over her, so his penis had a clear entry to her pussy. "Miley..." he said again. "I don't want to hurt you..." he whispered in her ear, the head of his cock grazing her vagina. Miley was breathing faster now. Her breaths were loud and high-pitched, and her chest was bouncing up and down with such great force, her breasts were like earthquakes. Slowly, Oliver slid himself into her, inch by inch. 10 hard, stiff inches later, Miley was almost screaming. "Oliver... O-Oliver..." she moaned, digging her nails into the bedsheets. Kissing her nipples lightly, he saaid softly, "Yes, Miley?" Miley bit her lip and whispered, "I'm going to have--" But before she could finish, she was overcome with a flowing urge, and cum surged on to Oliver's penis, which was still nestled inside of Miley's tight, virgin cunt.

"Oh God, Miley..." Oliver whispered, taking a bud between his teeth and pulling on it. He moved his hips backward, his penis sliding out easily because it and Miley's vagina were so wet with cum. Slowly, he reapproached her, his penis throbbing and stiff as a rock. "C-c-c-condom..." Miley shuddered as she came. Oliver reached down on the ground, picked up his pants, and took out his wallet. Out of the credit card slot, he pulled out a little package. Ripping it open, he pulled out the condom and slid it on to his penis. "Get ready, Miles..." he said to her belly.

Miley squeezed her vagina tight. Oh God... What was-- SHIT! Before she could even finish her thought, she felt Oliver's penis ramming into her over and over again. She could feel a little blood coming out, as Oliver's penis was so thick and erect, but Miley's vagina was so small and... inexperienced. But she could feel Oliver inside of her, coming fast and hard. His hands were squeezing her breasts as if they were his handhold, and his hips bucked forward with amazing speed. His bangs stuck to his forehead as he sweat with ecstacy. Miley's firehead was lightly dotted with perspiration as she cried out Oliver's name, and spread her legs open to receive him everything he fucked her.

Finally, Oliver stopped. He panted slightly as he lay next to her, one hand reaching down and stroking Miley's constantly wet vagina. After catching her breath, Miley took his hand and licked her cum off of his fingers. Slowly, she moved her own hand down and slowly stroked his penis, dancing her fingertips along the head. Immediately, it throbbed and Miley could feel the pre-cum on her fingers. It was hard to tell, as the condom still wrapped around Oliver's length was soaked with hers and Oliver's cum. But she could definitely feel a new warmth dripping out of the top of his penis. Slowly, Miley slid the condom off of Oliver. She moved her body down and climbed on top of Oliver, so that while his feet reached the end of the bed, everything from Miley's hips down was hanging off.

Her hands were wrapped around the base of Oliver's penis, squeezing and releasing every now and then. She kissed the head lightly, and licked up the pre-cum he was giving off. The few kisses turned more frequent; soon they just didn't stop. Then the kissing turned to licking. She finally just gave his penis one final, large squeeze and engulfed her mouth with his penis. Biting at it lightly, she could feel the come spilling into her throat. Willingly swallowing, she kept sucking, licking, and biting till her jaw hurt. When that happened, she lifted her mouth off of his stiff penis and crawled up next to him. "Oliver..." she whispered, her eyelids fluttering with exhaustion. "Sh... Miley..." Oliver responded, taking him in her arms. His penis grazed against her thigh, and-

"Alysha? Alysha, babe, ya there?" Fingers were snapping in front of her eyes. Miley snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh... Yeah. I'm fine, Jamal," she told him, pasting on her best smile. Jamal raised an eyebrow, but continued on nonetheless. "As I was saying before ya blanked out, ya gotta let me film the wedding. Best porno ever! Vivid sex right in the middle of the wedding. Or.. Or! A nude wedding! Mhm..." Jamal muttered, whipping a notepad and pencil." coat pocket. As he stumbled away, Jake laughed and pecked Miley on the cheek. "I love you, Miles," he said. 


	7. NOTICE!

Hey, everybody. It's inappropriate.love here. I know you've probably been expecting a nice, erotic chapter between Miley and Jake. Or Alysha and Terrence stage names. Or whatever. But I got a review once saying that in my story, pretty much the same thing happens. So I posted this... uh... "notice" to ask all my wonderful watchers how I can improve this. Please give serious critique. I'm going to ignore things like -Put more sex -More threesomes

I will not bring in more characters (sorry, people. That means no Lily), and no more lesbian relationships, if even for a little bit. Or gay relationships. Please give serious comments, and I will try and put them into the next chapter. Thanks!

- inappropriate.love 


End file.
